sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Amulet of Avalor
"The Amulet of Avalor" redirects here. For the episode of the same name, see The Amulet of Avalor (episode). 's command.]] The Amulet of Avalor is a mystical jewel that was a family heirloom to the royal family of Avalor, that was said to protect them.Elena and the Secret of Avalor, crossover movie. It is currently in the possession of Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Physical appearance The jewel is connected to a white and purple necklace. The jewel, itself, was ruby red until Princess Elena was sucked into it, turning it purple, until she was released, which then caused it to turn ruby pink. When it activated during the time Elena was trapped inside, either to reward or punish the wearer, it shined light purple. After Elena was released, it shined pink.StF: "Hexley Hall", season 3, episode 26. It also turns blue when summoned by the Secret Library.StF: "The Secret Library", season 3, episode 10. Powers and abilities When Princess Elena was trapped within the amulet, she intentionally had it''Gerber, Craig. (August 4, 2016). "[Did Elena have a hand in the other powers and curses that Sofia and Cedric got? Oh yes."] ''Twitter. so that if it was either used for kindness or ill gain, the wearer would be either blessed with a gift or cursed with misfortune, respectively, until they set things right. When needing its powers, the bearer would be polite by asking it nicely (as she was essentially asking Elena for these gifts, although she still asks politely sometimes even after Elena was released). Some of them were essential to finding discovering the Secret Library that eventually led to her mission to free Elena in the latter's kingdom of Avalor. ;Rewards for good deeds * Talking to animals after Sofia helped one in need. , season 0, episode 0. * Turning into a mermaid after helping Princess Oona get free from a net. , season 1, episode 22. * Shrinking to the size of a Wee Sprite after helping three of them out of a water fountain, then after losing it, she was granted it a second time when giving them her toy castle to live in.StF: "The Littlest Princess", season 2, episode 25. * Cedric enlarged a tree with fruits, so he was enlarged in height in return."Cedric Be Good", season 3, episode 7. * Cedric could bounce really high after casting a spell on little girl to make her more bouncy in a dazzleball game. * Cedric was given ice powers after giving an enormous amount of ice cream to a girl who had dropped her ice cream. * Cedric was given super strength after using his magic to build an entire new house for a family. ;Punishments for bad deeds * Sofia croaked when she was boastful about being the singer of the harvest festival.StF: "The Amulet and the Anthem", season 1, episode 17. * Shrunk Sofia after she disobeyed her mother about letting the aforementioned Wee Sprites into their castle. * It cursed Amber by bringing the evil Princess Ivy to Enchancia when the former stole the amulet from Sofia."The Curse of Princess Ivy", season 2, episode 17. * Cedric got sticky fingers after he stole the amulet from Sofia. * It returned Cedric to normal size after making him a giant, after he crushed a cart. * Cedric told off some birds who got in his way while he was bouncing, so the amulet gave him a beak. * Cedric's hands were turned into giant iron gloves, after he declared he would rule with an iron fist. It can bring princesses from other time periods.StF: "Winter's Gift", season 2, episode 21.Gerber, Craig (March 20, 2017). "Tiana comes from a time/place where Sofia wouldn't know who she was. The others do.". Twitter. Retrieved March 23, 2017. The amulet was able to summon any princess because of Elena, although she had no control over who she could specifically summon.Gerber, Craig (August 4, 2016). "No & yes. Elena could direct amulet's power while in it. So she could call 4 help but wouldn't know who'd come." Twitter. Even after Elena was freed, it was still able to summon princesses (albeit this ability was not used again by Sofia) and its other powers.Gerber, Craig. (August 4, 2016). "The amulet still has its powers - can still summon princesses. But its nature has changed since Elena left. We'll learn how." Twitter. Regardless of Elena's presence within the amulet or not, the bearer could be summoned to help other princesses, like when Sofia was summoned to help Princess Charlotte and Princess IvyStF: "Ivy's True Colors", season 4, episode 11.. Once Elena was removed, these rules were gone, allowing Sofia complete freedom of what she wanted from it, with some exceptions, such as only being able to transform into the animal she is looking at. It can summon the Secret Library's gondola when turned blue,StF: The Mystic Isles", season 4, episode 5. as well as the unicorns of the Mystic Isles. Owners * Queen Lucia * Princess ElenaEoA: "First Day of Rule", season 1, episode 1. * Alacazar * Princess CharlotteStF: "Beauty is the Beast", season 3, episode 22.Gerber, Craig (August 14, 2016). "Charlotte wore the amulet for a very, very short amount of time.". Twitter. Retrieved March 23, 2017. * Possibly Princess Ivy''Gerber, Craig. (December 28, 2017). "Ivy may have worn it for a brief time as a very young girl. You'd have to ask Alacazar." ''Twitter. * Duchess Matilda * Princess Sofia History Early history trapped inside the amulet.]] While the Maruvians, the predecessors of Avalorans, created the powers of the Amulet of Avalor, the jewel may have been created in the Mystic Isles. It was given to Elena by her mother on her fifteenth birthday. A year later, an evil, power-hungry sorceress named Shuriki attacked the kingdom of Avalor and fired her wand at Elena's parents, claiming their lives. When Shuriki did the same to Elena, the amulet protected her by pulling her within it. Shuriki was unaware of this, and the royal wizard, Alacazar, secretly took the amulet to find a princess worthy of freeing her. But his search took too long, leading him into old age, so he used the last of his strength to transform himself into a book, which ended up in Enchancia Castle's Secret Library. During that time, the amulet fell into the hands of many princesses, each learning what it could do, as Elena tested them all to find the right one who could free her, Princess Charlotte very briefly owned it. The amulet came to Enchancia Castle because of Duchess Matilda (Tilly).''Gerber, Craig. (June 3, 2017). "The amulet came to the castle because of Tilly. Her mom knew of it but she never wore it like Sofia or Tilly.". ''Twitter. Retrieved June 3, 2017. Tilly wore it for a time. The Grand Mum knew of it and told stories to King Roland II about how it protected the princesses who wore it."The Amulet of Avalor", season 1, episode 14. But she never wore it herself. Recent history When King Roland II was picking a welcome gift from the royal jewel room for his newly arrived stepdaughter, the amulet lit up, drawing him to choose that. When Sofia accidentally froze everyone at her debut ball, she didn't know what to do, but then the amulet summoned who suggested getting help from Amber who hadn't gone because of her torn dress. When Sofia met Minimus, the flying horse, she explained to him that she could understand him due to her amulet."Just One of the Princes", season 1, episode 1. Cedric let Sofia be his apprentice to get closer to the amulet, but when she got him to warm up to her by giving him a gold star like she had been given for passing her test, he decided to let it go for until the next day."Cedric's Apprentice", season 1, episode 4. A baby griffin called Jasper stole the amulet while Sofia had let Amber talked her into switching special jewelry they had been temporarily given. When Cedric saw Jasper with the amulet, he tried to steal it from him, but was then accused of stealing it and everything else Jasper had taken, but Sofia had put all the clues together which led to hiding spot Jasper and the recovery of her amulet. Sofia had been in despair that should couldn't hear Clover and her other animal friends, but now had a lot of catching up to do. When Sofia got to sing Enchancian Anthem the she let the fame go to her head and treated her best friends, Jade and Ruby Hanshaw, poorly as a result, which caused the amulet to make her sound like a frog whenever she began to talk or sing. The amulet then summoned Princess Belle to help her see she had to make up for what she did to Jade and Ruby."The Amulet and the Anthem", season 1, episode 17. After Sofia helped Princess Oona get untangled from a net, the amulet granted her the power to transform into a mermaid. While on a mission to complete ''The Tale of Miss Nettle'' in Freezenberg, Sofia was sprayed with Miss Nettle's crazy crystals, with magically interfered with her amulet. This made Sofia unable to use the powers of her amulet, including being able to understand creatures. Sofia also attempted to summon a princess for help, but Olaf was summoned instead. Sofia realized the amulet's error when Olaf mentioned being in the company of his friend Princess Anna before he was summoned. Olaf accompanied Sofia for the entirety of the mission until Miss Nettle and King Henrik were able to reconcile the issue regarding the snowdrop flowers.StF: "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle", season 3, episode 14. For the first time, Sofia was summoned by her amulet to help another princess, Princess Charlotte of Isleworth, who needed help in learning kindness after Zinessa cursed her into becoming a beast for refusing to invite Morris to her Royal Ball because she disliked goblins like him. After Charlotte learned her lesson and her curse was lifted, Sofia returned to her home.StF: "Beauty is the Beast", season 3, episode 23. On the last day of school, Sofia received a vision of Elena's memories from the amulet. Learning from Alacazar in the Secret Library that it was Elena telling Sofia she was ready to free her in Avalor, Sofia convinced her family to travel to Avalor for summer break. Upon arrival, Sofia snuck away during her family's negotiations with Shuriki and sought the help of Mateo de Alva, Skylar, Luna, and Migs to use Alacazar's notes to free Elena. Using the sorcerer's notes, along with Shuriki's stolen wand and Maruvian magic at the Sun Cliff, as well as the powers of the amulet to traverse the temple, Elena was freed. The formerly lost princess was able to free her kingdom from Shuriki and reclaimed the throne. As Elena was no longer in the amulet, the jewel turned red. Sofia offered to return the amulet to Elena, but was turned down as a gift of gratitude for the younger princess. Sofia traveled to Hexley Hall with Cedric to learn more about the amulet. Sofia was once again summoned by her amulet to help another princess. This time, she was to help Ivy during an outbreak of Deep Sleeps. After helping Ivy learn the meaning of friendship, the amulet sent Sofia home. When Sofia became trapped in the amulet with Vor, the amulet turned green and she fell past various imagery associated with various princesses that could be summoned by the amulet, including Elena and other princesses that Sofia had not summoned. As she became discouraged in her fight against Vor, Sofia saw the princesses she had summoned in the past who silently encouraged her. With her boost of confidence, Sofia was able to vanquish Vor with a light from her heart. However, Sofia and Prisma, who was now purified of Vor's presence, were still trapped within the amulet until Cedric was able to cast a spell with the help of Sofia's other allies to free the two.StF: "Forever Royal", season 4, episode 26. Appearances * * Sofia the First * Elena of Avalor ** 101. "First Day of Rule" (flashback) ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor ** 207. "Rise of the Sorceress" (flashback) ** 210. "The Race for the Realm" (flashback) Total appearances: 111. Notes/trivia * Due to the costume that Sofia was wearing in "Too Cute to Spook", the Amulet was completely covered up, leaving that the only episode of Sofia the First it hasn't appeared in. * When asked if Melody from ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' could be summoned by the amulet, Craig Gerber teased that it was a possibility, although there were no plans to include her at the time of his statement. Ultimately, Melody was never shown to be summoned by the amulet.Gerber, Craig. (May 13, 2015). "No plans for Melody as of yet but you never know who the amulet might conjure up..." Twitter. * It was intended to have the amulet summon Princess Anna and Queen Elsa from Frozen, but these plans had to be approved before ''Frozen II'' was announcedGerber, Craig. (August 4, 2016). "There was a window where we could have included Elsa & Anna but it closed when Frozen 2 was announced." Twitter., which ultimately never came to be. "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" would then the amulet summon Olaf instead of Princess Anna. * There were plans to have the amulet summon Pocahontas, although nothing was considered satisfactory nor did they get approval.Gerber, Craig. (May 15, 2016). "[Hey, Craig! How close are you to getting @irenebedard1 and @judykuhn1 to reprise #Pocahontas on #SofiaTheFirst? TBH, not that close. It's been very hard to find a story w/ Pocahontas that works and we've tried numerous times."] Twitter.Gerber, Craig. (September 4, 2018). "Let me clarify. I never found the right story that made everyone besides myself happy. We had several great stories. As for other princesses, after being denied permission for one when I really needed her, I decided I didn't care to ask again about her or the rest." Twitter. References Category:Objects